In a relational database, the set of well known atomicity, consistency, isolation and durability (i.e., ACID) properties of the database guarantees that transactions of the database are processed reliably. Traditionally, to test the ACID proprieties of a database, stress tests of large uncontrolled concurrency workloads were executed on the database. However the results of these tests were not easily repeatable or consistent due to the uncontrolled nature of these tests. Therefore, there exists a need for a better way to reliably test a database.